


Felicity Smoak The Matchmaker.

by Rascalisafatcat



Series: Zoey Allen [13]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry hates Blind Dates, Blind Date, But goes on one cause he loves felicity, Felicity is an excellent matchmaker, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, These two are adorable, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rascalisafatcat/pseuds/Rascalisafatcat
Summary: Felicity sets Barry up with Ray. But Barry doesnt know Its THE Ray Palmer he was set up with. Side note: She and Ray never dated





	Felicity Smoak The Matchmaker.

**Author's Note:**

> In light of recent events that took place in Vegas I decided to upload some fluff that's been sitting finished for about 3 months now? I think. I'm thinking of the victims that were affected in the shooting. Enjoy this short little meet cute fic

Barry walks into his lab and sighs putting his bag down. Getting to work on a case. He was 2/3rds of the way done when his phone goes off. "Hello?" Barry says answering it. "Hey there Barry my buddy old pal." Felicity Smoak says on the other line. "Hey Felicity." Barry says. "So what are you doing Friday night?" Felicity says. Barry almost drops his phone.

"Uh I was gonna hang out with Zoey why?" Barry says. "Tell Zoey to go to Joe's because I Felicity Smoak have gotten you a date." Felicity says. "You didn't." Barry says. "I did." Felicity says. "Have you been talking to my sisters? Cause I swear Felicity." Barry says. "No well maybe. Just Zoey tho anyways don't worry it's not just a random stranger. He's a friend of mine." Felicity says. "If it's one of your hacker buddies I'm not interested." Barry says. "No no no." Felicity says. "I work with him." Felicity says. "It isn't Ollie is it?" Barry says. "Nope." Felicity says popping the p.

"Oh great then it's a person I haven't met." Barry mutters as he puts some evidence in the machine. "Barry trust me you are gonna love him." Felicity says. Barry sighs. "I can't say no to this can I?" Barry says. "Well considering I told him you would be there no you can not." Felicity says. Barry sighs once more. "Text me the details." Barry says. Felicity squeals on the other line. "Yes! Okay bye Barry!" Felicity says hanging up. "What did I just get myself into?" Barry says to himself. 

 

***Friday Night***

 

"I can't believe she set me up with someone I don't know!" Barry says to his sisters as he gets ready. "Barry relax, it'll be fine." Zoey says causally. Barry glares at his sister. "I'm going on a blind date. Remember the last time I went on one?" Barry says. "I'm sorry about that by the way." Iris says. "Yeah thanks Iris." Barry mutters. "I wish I could get drunk." Barry mutters. "On a blind date? Yea no." Iris and Zoey say. "If you could get drunk then it wouldn't be good." Zoey says as Iris nods. "Okay I think I'm ready. Is this good?" Barry says showing his sister's his outfit.

 "Wait." Zoey says as she goes and fixes his tie. "Lose the jacket." Zoey says. "Let's just fix your hair a bit." Iris says. "There. Perfect!" Iris says. "Hold on I need a photo I gotta send it to Felicity and Team Arrow." Zoey says. "Don't forget Team Flash." Iris points out. "Oh yeah." Zoey says snapping the picture. "There! Oh and look it's time for you to go! Have fun!" Zoey and Iris say. "Don't be on your phone the whole time he might end up being a keeper." Zoey says. Barry rolls his eyes as he fetches his phone, wallet and keys and leaves his Apartment.

 

***The Date***

 

To say Barry was nervous was an understatement. He was freaking out. He _HATED_ blind dates for a very good reason. Well two reasons. All the men that he has been set up with just wanted him for one thing; _Sex_. And Barry wasn't for that. Sure a hook up is nice every once in awhile but if it's just sex in the relationship. Then is it even a relationship worth staying in? And 2. Barry hasn't even had sex so the 1st reason just came from Iris and her rants about boys and sex and the 3 blind dates she had set him on all wanted sex from him. So that's why he hated them.

Anyways Barry was sitting in a nice little quiet diner in Central City about 10 minutes away from his Apartment. Okay maybe 5 minutes considering he was the _fastest_ man alive. The place was nice. Very nice for a diner but perfect because there weren't any people so he didn't have to worry about causing a scene if things were to go wrong. But Felicity was _super_ confident in this guy and she said he would no doubt be perfect. Barry didn't have to wait long for his date to show up cause he walked in a few minutes later after Barry arrived. And considering they were the only 2 people in the diner Barry automatically knew this was his date. So Barry stood up to greet the man coming towards him.

"Hi! I'm Ray." The man says reaching out to shake Barry's hand. "Barry." Barry says. Oddly enough the man looked strangely familiar. He just couldn't place it. The two sit down and look at the menu making small talk as they go. Soon after they order Ray starts talking about his company and that's when it hits Barry. He's on a date with fucking Ray Palmer, _CEO_ Of Palmer Tech. Barry smiles kindly listening intently about Ray and his company. "So Felicity tells me you're a CSI?" Ray says. Barry nods. "A weird job I know." Barry says. "Not weird at all. Interesting actually." Ray says. Barry takes that as his chance to tell Ray about his job.

Their food arrives and they go back to small talk. "So I assume you know who am I." Ray says after dinner and they are just walking. "Yeah, and just so you know. I don't care." Barry says making him laugh. "Good." Ray says. "Uh When Felicity set me up with you I was a little nervous. I have done the whole blind date thing. Several times actually. They all wanted one thing from me." Barry says quietly. "I wasn't comfortable and so I always left halfway through once I found out. My sisters would call and say something rehearsed and that's how I got out of it. But Felicity seemed confident that you weren't one of those people and I think I have to agree with her." Barry says smiling at Ray. He smiles back.

Somehow they make it all the way to Barry's apartment building. "Oh look we're at my place." Barry says. "Guess so." Ray says. "I had a good time tonight Ray." Barry says. "I'm um In town for a few days. I would like to see more of you if that's okay?"Ray says. Barry nods and smiles. "I would like that." Barry says. Before Ray leaves the two exchanged numbers and Ray gives him a quick hug which makes Barry smile as he waves goodbye and walks all the way up the stairs to his apartment. He will have to thank Felicity late for setting him up with someone hopefully Barry would like to stick around.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I had gotten way into writing this when the idea had gotten in my head. Hopefully it turned out alright. And it made you smile. I wanted to upload something fluffy so it would lift someone's spirits during this terrible time. Thank you for reading! 
> 
> My Tumblr is "iamnotthrowingawaymyship" (I love talking to people!)
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! 
> 
> Have a good night, Morning or Afternoon where ever you are and remember we will get through this. 
> 
> ~Rascal <3


End file.
